The continuous shrinking in dimensions of electronic devices utilized in ULSI circuits in recent years has resulted in increasing the resistance of the BEOL metallization as well as increasing the capacitance of the intralayer and interlayer dielectric. This combined effect increases signal delays in ULSI electronic devices. In order to improve the switching performance of future ULSI circuits, low dielectric constant (k) insulators and particularly those with k significantly lower than silicon oxide are needed to reduce the capacitances. Dielectric materials (i.e., dielectrics) that have low k values have been commercially available. For instance, one such material is polytetrafluoroethylene (“PTFE”), which has a k value of 2.0. However, these dielectric materials are not thermally stable when exposed to temperatures above 300˜350° C. Integration of these dielectrics in ULSI chips requires a thermal stability of at least 400° C. Consequently, these dielectrics are rendered useless during integration.
The low k materials that have been considered for applications in ULSI devices include polymers containing elements of Si, C, O and H, such as methylsiloxane, methylsilsesquioxanes, and other organic and inorganic polymers. For instance, a paper (N. Hacker et al. “Properties of new low dielectric constant spin-on silicon oxide based dielectrics” Mat. Res. Soc. Symp. Proc. 476 (1997): 25) describes materials that appear to satisfy the thermal stability requirement, even though some of these materials propagate cracks easily when reaching thicknesses needed for integration in the interconnect structure when films are prepared by a spin-on technique. Furthermore, the precursor materials are high cost and prohibitive for use in mass production. In contrast to this, most of the fabrication steps of very-large-scale-integration (“VLSI”) and ULSI chips are carried out by plasma enhanced chemical or physical vapor deposition techniques. The ability to fabricate a low k material by a plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (“PECVD”) technique using readily available processing equipment will simplify the material's integration in the manufacturing process, reduce manufacturing cost, and create less hazardous waste.
The ability to fabricate a low k material by a plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) technique using previously installed and available processing equipment will thus simplify its integration in the manufacturing process, reduce manufacturing cost, and create less hazardous waste. U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,147,009 and 6,497,963 assigned to the common assignee of the present invention, which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, describe a low dielectric constant material consisting of elements of Si, C, O and H atoms having a dielectric constant not more than 3.6 and which exhibits very low crack propagation velocities.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,312,793, 6,441,491 and 6,479,110 B2, assigned to the common assignee of the present invention and incorporated herein by reference in their entirety, describe a multiphase low k dielectric material that consists of a matrix composed of elements of Si, C, O and H atoms, a phase composed mainly of C and H and having a dielectric constant of not more than 3.2.
Ultra low k films having a dielectric constant of less than 2.7 (and preferably less than 2.3) are also known in the art. A major problem with prior art ultra low k films is that when integrating such films in ULSI devices, the integrated films exhibit poor mechanical properties (tensile stress, elastic modulus, hardness, cohesive strength, and crack velocity in water).
In view of the above drawbacks with prior art low and ultra low k films, there exists a need for developing a class of stable SiCOH dielectrics having a dielectric constant value of about 2.8 or less with specific mechanical properties that allow for such dielectric films to be used in ULSI devices.